New Beginnings
by FireandBloodandKittens
Summary: Old friends come together to celebrate new beginnings. Many thanks to Rosaria Marie for "commissioning" this story; special thanks to Cececat for liking it. Please note, this story and these characterizations have NO relation to anything in the world of the "Fantastic Beasts" films. I don't follow that Potter thread. No shade to those who do, it's just not my cup of firewhisky.


NEW BEGINNINGS

"To old friends!"

The deep voice boomed out, echoing round the stone walls, and for a moment, Ginny Weasley Potter almost felt she was back at Hogwarts. She caught her new husband's eye across the table and smiled as she raised her small glass of firewhisky, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"Professor, that was an excellent meal. Let us handle the washing up," Harry said, depositing his empty glass on the table and pushing back his chair.

"My dear boy," Albus Dumbledore replied with mock sternness but a telltale twinkle in his blue eyes, "we won't have you doing dishes on your honeymoon, nor will we have you unleashing your cleaning charms on our newly remodeled kitchen."

"Of course not," interjected the tall wizard beside Albus, as he leapt to his feet, with surprising agility for a man his age. His shock of short, bright, white-grey hair shone in the candlelight as he gave an elegant, almost imperceptible flick of his hand. At once, the dishes and cutlery assembled themselves in neat formation and, under the wizard's steady gaze, proceeded through to the rustic kitchen beyond the small dining room, and gently deposited themselves in the sink. The man softly murmured words in a language Ginny and Harry did not know, and then faint sounds of running water from the faucet filtered out to the group as the charm filled the kitchen.

Gellert Grindelwald settled himself once more in his chair, gently taking his husband's hand as he did so. Ginny sipped her drink, the amber trickling warmth down her throat, as she smiled at the couple across the table. "The place really is beautiful; thank you so much for inviting us up."

"You are welcome anytime, my dear," Gellert declared solemnly. "We are just about ready to have a proper housewarming for this place and we will expect to see you two back for that."

"Wouldn't miss it!" Harry promised, raking a hand through is black hair. "Let Ginny and me just get settled down to proper married life first," he added, laughing as he met her eyes and draped his arm lightly on her shoulder.

"What's your secret, then?" Ginny asked brightly, turning to Albus and Gellert. "You two are the most powerful and wisest wizards of your age. You have been together for so long. What's your advice for a long, happy marriage?"

"You mean besides accepting your powerful and wise spouse's eccentric pet as your own?" Gellert quipped mischievously, as a soft rustling emanated from the golden perch in the corner of the sitting room. Harry glanced over to see Fawkes, freshly reborn, small and new and raw-looking, yet pulsating with a graceful power as he stretched his wings, covered in a soft scarlet down which seemed to glow in the firelight.

Albus chuckled and briefly met Gellert's blue eyes with his own. He regarded Ginny and Harry, who had already been through so much. He knew that in building a life together, they would be embarking on an entirely new kind of adventure. He spoke softly, "If I have the gift of prophesy and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge but I do not have _love_ , I am nothing."

Gellert's face broke out into a warm smile. "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things," he continued.

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's as he nodded with recognition and they recited together, "Love is patient, love is kind…"

Their old Professor smiled in agreement. "Many wise words have been written about love," he observed. "Understand that love is a choice you make every day, even when it is hard." He squeezed Gellert's hand. "Especially when it is hard. But it is always the right choice. And everything else—communication, passion, laughter, respect, kindness, they all spring from love."

Gellert refilled Ginny's glass. "Apologize quickly whenever it's needed." He poured for Harry. "Accept your beloved for who they are and don't try to change them." His blue eyes softened as he tipped the rich firewhisky into Albus' glass. "Each moment together is a gift, so never take each other for granted. Show your love every day."

"Always," Harry agreed, taking up the crystal decanter and freshening Gellert's drink.

Ginny raised her glass again. "To old friends, to new beginnings and to love!" she proclaimed.

Four glasses clinked, Fawkes preened in the living room and the cozy home of the two most powerful wizards in the world rang with the laughter of friends and the clear notes of phoenix song.


End file.
